Twilight
by DancingCrazy
Summary: Clare Edwards, leaves her mother and boyfriend to live with her father. Though, things change from what she used to in this town and she can't help but, to fall for two guys who happen to deal with the supernatural world, personally.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Degrassi_, _Twilight_ or any other mentions of things in here.

Okay, inspiration made me write this and there's so much to process, I know but, I wrote this.

Might be horrible, might not but, I wonder how it would be... so I just did it. Hopefully, it makes sense-

Onward with the story now.

* * *

><p>I never knew how difficult it would be to...live in a whole new separate town. My eyes are a dull blue color, my little nose and my smile is a little too close too uncomfortable. Personality is clumsy, kind-hearted and hopefully, a bit sensitive- I guess strong-hearted as well. I tend to bite my lip a lot when I get nervous- Under pressure and I'm a such a horrible liar.<p>

Tucking a strand of the long, wavy, cinnamon hair behind my ear, I watched my surroundings out of the rear passenger window, the warm breeze hitting my face. I'm currently leaving my home...my beautiful home to live with my father. Heh, leaving a place where the sun shines constantly; the golden rays shining on my rather rare pale face, the desert.. the beaches. I feel like I'm abandoning my mother and this city for a guy who's socially awkward just like me.

"Clare, honey, are you sure you want to leave? You don't have to..." Helen, my mother tells me, taking me out of my trance-like state, her hand reaching behind the passenger seat for mine. A small, awkward smile appears on my lips as I accept her hand, pressing my lips into her pink palm.

"I-I want to." I lied, biting my lower lip as her boyfriend chuckles, looking at me through the mirror. I stuck out my tongue, my eyes continuing to look out the window; The cactus, the sand on the ground..

I'm going to live with my father- As I said before. My parents were young, extremely young when they married and had me. Things seemed to change, people seemed to change and my mother left him in the cloudy town, with me in tote. My father barely seen much of me, every summer we would agreed to spend time together in California. This was just for a few years until my fourteenth birthday, I decided there was no point to repair a relationship each summer and Mom needed me more at home on summer vacation so, there was no time. There was absolutely no time to spend with my heartbroken father; I sighed at the memories, my petite hand holding onto my mother's gently, my eyes tearing as I began to blink away my tears.

* * *

><p>Two planes. Two.<p>

I rested my head on the window, silent as a mouse creeping through a house. Dad peeked at me time to time from the road, asking how I was doing, how was school and I replied with simple words. He didn't bother to test my quiet, sombre demeanour, knowing how most teenagers were since he dealt with them.

It was a short journey to my new home but, I realized where out house was...it was so close to the dark, murky yet serene woods. It was the house I spent the first two, maybe three years of my life. It was the same, from rare old pictures Mom showed me; I remember her words clear as day.

_"Young love, right?" She laughed, her index fingertip resting on a picture of her and my father at the hospital._

_"No way, Dad was a total-_

_"Babe magnet? It was the hair." She finished for me, with a chuckle, flipping the page of the family photo album to find a chubby blue eyed baby, smiling wide, laying in a yellow themed crib._

_"See? One good thing came out of that relationship." She began, turning her head to look at me with a wide smile. Heat raised to my cheek, faint blush appearing as a small smile was on my thin lips. "Clare, whoever tells you I left your father because I was sick of him; I didn't," She looks at me, sincerity in her chocolate brown eyes, the warm herbal tea in her cup was resting on her lap quite comfortably. "There are many reasons I left the man I used to love; One happens to be he wasn't...as prepared as I thought he was. You were kind of unexpected, really. We're only eighteen, fresh out of high school."_

_"I guess, I apologize for that." I said, in a soft voice, my thumbs twiddling around with each other nervously. The silver ring with a flower; silver flower petals decorated in the various colors of my birth stone, rested on my ring finger. Something about I could give it to the man I will once marry._

_"There's no need to apologize!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a joyous hug, squeezing the life out of me. "I love you, with all my heart. You're the only one in this lifetime that will never ever be a mistake."_

_"Oh, what about Darcy?" I asked, feeling it impossible for that to happen._

_"Darcy, will always be loved." She replied, kissing my forehead, chastely. "When you find the person that makes you smile, even on the rainy days. You have to find someone who will protect you- Be your saviour in the darkest of your times together; He'll love you through thick and thin and hopefully, I'll have grandchildren." She teased..._

A small laugh escapes my lips, making Dad look at me as if I was crazy.

"Well, we're here." He smiled, opening the car door to retrieve my bags. I sighed, leaving the car as well, nearly tripping over my two left feet as I walked over to the trunk, watching the suitcases hit the ground with a forceful thump!

I cringed, watching some of my feminine hygiene fall out of a small bag. I bent down, picking them up rather quickly as a pickup truck approached, going into our driveway.

Great. People are going to see my damned- Ugh. My hands threw them into the bag, zipping up the bag, feeling watched as I stood up, clutching the bag close to my chest.

"Sorry, Clare." Randall murmurs, a two door slam; My attention turns to a young guy, his hair was honey brown, eyes were deep chocolate brown. He smiled at me, showing his pearly white teeth as he began to walk over with a stride of happiness in his step.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," He mused, pulling me into a big bear hug, lifting me up from the ground. Realization washed over my confused face as I hugged him back, burying my head into his chest.

"Jake, it's been such a long time." I said as we pulled apart; His eyes wandered my face, studying it wildly. "And you grew." I teased, hearing him scoff as he began to take some of my bags.

"I was always taller than you, always." He tries to cover it up, turning around as if he knew what and where he was doing. I can't complain, it's less work for me. I shrugged, taking my carry-on bag and my personal hygiene with me inside. Dad tells me to go check out my old room while Glen and he will finish up bringing my things inside.

Walking into the house, I had to do a double take. The rather large living room contained a black leather couch and a matching recliner, a glass weird shaped coffee table; Its walls were beige, trimmed with white but, nevermind that. What really caught my eye is how the kitchen remained the same- To the sky blue walls to the small wooden table with three, maybe four chairs. I sighed, my blue eyes wondering around the room with slight precision to remember what everything was before a mumbling of curses made me realize I was not alone.

I turned around, finding Jake behind me, trying to remove his sneakers.

"Your stuff is upstairs, I would have unpacked it but... It seems a little weird to me." He chuckled, walking into the living room, taking the remote to the flat screen.

"Yeah, I kind of have personal- Attire and-" He hushed me, soon it followed laughter from our two fathers who entered the house, who seemed to be cracking up at something. Glen joined his son in the living room, telling Dad to hurry up before the game starts; He smiled at me, widely, taking the rest of my bags and saying, "Follow me to your room."

I did as I was told, going up the stairs right after my father, leading myself to find the bathroom at the foot of the stairs and, the long hallway, leading to the attic but, he made a sharp turn to the left. The bedroom door was already opened so, we simply walked in.

"I didn't exactly know what color you wanted so, Glen and I went with purple." Good choice, I thought as I walk towards the many window, cracking one open.

"No, no. I-I like it, you don't have to please me all the time...Randall." I said, finding the once yellow themed room had disappeared; The mahogany computer desk, had a white modem desktop computer- Really obsolete, the bed was...a bed and the bare glossed wooden floor? All in all, I could get used to this.

"I guess, I'll make dinner for four, huh?" I asked, before he began to explain the emails to Mom, saying that I would have to figure out how to make use to the computer- Turn on, I guess. Shrugging my shoulders, I stood there, awkwardly. Weird, awkward moments like this would be the death of me.

"Well, I will be leaving you alone." Randall sighed, walking towards the door. The sudden urge took over me as I called for him to wait and I rushed over, the squeaking of my Converse before my arms went around his waist, burying my head into his chest.

"Thanks...for everything so far." I said, softly, finally getting that return of warm embrace. I could tell he would remain silent, enjoying the moment we were having until Jake called from downstairs, in a roar. Weird. Randall soon left, shutting the door behind him as my body rested against the door, staring at the nearly empty walls. Sigh, a long night ahead of my angst teenage ways.

* * *

><p>"Clare! Time to wake up!" Randall shouted, banging on the door in an utmost annoying manner. I buried my head into the pillow, snugly, trying to catch up on more sleep.<p>

"Come on, Clare. You can't be late for your first day." Right, my first day in the second semester. Sounds about right. "I'm leaving for work, there's some money on the table. Have a good day." A departing shuffle of feet left the door, making me sigh. I know this isn't going to be a good day, I have the slightest feeling it's not.

Removing my body from bed, I stood up, beginning to stretch myself out with a yawn. I realized I set out my clothes from last night so, I shrugged my shoulders, leaving the room. I reached the bathroom, closing the door, hearing a click from the lock as the peeling off of my pajamas began. Turning on the shower, I stepped into the tub, the scorching water pelted the pale skin of my back as I sighed, getting a early wake up call.

...

..

A short yawn escaped my lips as I turned off the rusty old pickup truck, the exhausted engine sputtering, alarming some of the students. They act like they never seen this before- I told Jake to check on the engine before he left but, no. 'It's fine,' he says, 'There's no work to be done,' he says. Yeah, right. I looked at my face in a small compact mirror I carried for personal reasons, moving a misplaced strand of hair behind my ear before I threw it into my messenger bag. Taking the key out of the ignition, I opened the nearly damaged driver's door, stepping out easily with my bag before slamming it shut like Jake told me to. The loud clicks from the truck made a small smile appear on my lips before I began to walk along in the large parking lot, throwing the keys into the messenger as well.

People watched me, these people barely know me and they're already stalking my every move. My two left feet, covered in those worn-out black Converse continued to move along, despite the snickers and whispers. I took a deep breath, passing by a group of girls, scanning the schedule my dad had gotten the previous day. Great. Study Hall. Thank God, I have a book to read.

...

...

The constant corrections of my name as teachers announced me to the class, sucks. Clarissa isn't the name I go by, hasn't been since I was five. I usually sat in the back, the class turning around to watch me from time to time. Am I really that intriguing for my fellow peers?

I can't really follow Algebra 2, the guy next to me named KC Guthrie was busy staring at me that I had to say something.

"Um, is there something you wanted to ask?" I questioned, softly, looking at him with immense eyes.

"You're from Arizona, right?" I nodded, trying to follow the lesson being taught as KC sighs. "Then, why are you pale? I mean..., aren't people from Arizona supposed to be...tan or something."

I chuckled, my cheeks heated as my eyes scanned the board, bowing my head in embarrassment. "I'm kind of different.. And not everyone has to a slight shade of color." I said, shyly, hearing him sigh once again.

"I've noticed, we have almost every class together." He reminded me, writing down something that was from the board. "As for the second thing you said, you have some valid points. I'll give you that, Arizona."

I rolled my eyes, playfully, seeing the wanted attention was just enough; The nickname not so much before the bell rung, signalling fifth period was over. I stood up from my desk, picking my bag up from the floor and soon left the classroom, the calling of my name as I continued to walk. KC must be on the football team or something because it took him two point oh seconds to reach me in the swarm of students.

"What class do you have next exactly?" He asked, snatching the paper from my hands as I uttered sounds. "Oh, great! Lunch, you can sit with my friends and I. They will absolutely fall for you." As much as I wanted to say, I would rather be alone, he looped his arm around my neck, pulling me close to him. Uh, personal space.

Reaching the cafeteria, he opened one of the double doors for myself; A faint blush appeared on my cheeks as I thanked him, walking in- A cold breeze whipping by. I hated January, so cold, so frigid. I hated the cold. He walked me over to a table, occupied by a blonde girl and a Indian girl. Their constant chatter as the dark haired girl told the other to be quiet didn't work and KC cleared his throat, interrupting them. They both looked up, scanning their blue and brown eyes over at me before back the swooshy haired boy.

"Okay, so this is Clare." He introduced to them. "Clare, that's Jenna," He said, waving a hand toward the bubbly, loud Blonde who blew a bubble, making KC pop it with the tip of his finger. "And this is Alli." He said, softly, leaving for a moment to grab a couple of chairs.

"You're the new girl, right? From Arizona?" Jenna asked, with a wide smile. I nodded, remaining silent as she plopped me down in one of the chairs KC brought over, pulling me in between herself and Alli. "I wonder, have you met anyone yet? Other than us, of course!" She exclaimed, flipping her hair back.

"I'm just trying to get used to my schedule, I'm not really social." I explained with a small smile which seemed to satisfy her.

"That's cool." She began, blowing another bubble that ended it with a pop as she brought it back. "I mean, you're one of those shy, socially awkward types! I can break you out of that shell." I raised an eyebrow at this, wondering where the hell is KC to rescue me.

KC finally returned with...oh, I know those two. Wesley and Dave. It seems like Wesley never puts down that camera and Dave...is just a comedian in the works. They joined us, beginning a normal conversation as if it was nothing. I wish I could try to do that but, it wasn't long until they bombarded me with questions, irritating Jenna from the lack of attention. I seemed to notice she was a definite attention hog, something that doesn't work too well. Answering the questions with the best of my ability such as how was my first day so far? Reply: It's going fine...

The cafeteria suddenly entered a somber, quiet atmosphere in an instant; Everyone's attention turning towards the entrance as someone ran back in, announcing, "They're coming." What? Popular people actually get their own announcement, typical.

"What's going on?" I asked in a whisper as Alli looked at me, pressing her finger to her lips. Jenna didn't seem to care, answering my question in a quiet voice.

"Clare, here is what's about to happen. You listen, I'll explain to the best-" The double doors opened and I couldn't believe the beauty- Flawless people walking in. Tall, slim; Her skin as pale yet radiant as her companion, her fiery strawberry blonde man flowed as she walked, just like a model on a catwalk; Her eyes were dark brown- maybe even black, the smile plastered on her features was enchanting. Her companion on the other hand, tall and muscular; Short yet stubbly hair, his eyes were narrowed as he held the strawberry blonde's hand, walking towards...a far end table from the rest of their peers- A table I was happening to thinking of sitting at, thank god I didn't. Dealing with them I would have lost it, to the lesser extent of fainting on absolute cue if the strawberry blonde asked my nervous wreck demeanor about the so-called seating arrangements,

Another pair of beautiful people seemed to follow the path their previous friends and I knew I would dream about being just as gorgeous as the people who gained attention, nearly dancing across the cafeteria with such poise and grace- it was like they were floating on water. _Ballerinas twirling around in their tutus, moving their arms to the beat of their own heart- it was too real. Almost like they died and went to heaven, and only came back to grace the world with their electrifying gold eyes and-_

A hand grasped onto my own, their ear-splitting squeals sending a migraine coming my way later in the afternoon and the rest of them seem to notice why Jenna had gotten a little fangirlish, shaking their head in laughter. Jenna quickly looked away from the door, flipping her back over her shoulder as she smiled at me with grin. "Tell me when he's looking, okay?" She said, popping her bubble once again as my eyebrows pinned together wondering who the hell she was speaking about. Whoever the guy was, he seemed to have her undivided attention.

And then it happened.

A huge swoosh of wind blew my honey like, golden tresses around and my eyes looked up at the same exact moment I saw _him._ Beautiful on the outside- Nothing like the guys I seen in my old town or this school. His skin was rather pale and yet, it radiated when the slightest inch of the sun's golden rays fell on it which puzzled me for the matter. His eyes were dark, glowering eyes as they wheeled around the room, stopping on my face specifically. The automatic heat burned up to my cheeks, blushing immediately before I bent my head down to look at my torn copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and whispered, "I think he's looking."

Her blonde head perked up , a smile on her lips before she began to finally explain the mysterious group of people. "_Okay,_ you just witnessed the most gorgeous people in this very school." She breathed, twirling the straw around in her soda, dreamily. "They're like,_ super _popular- No one can compare themselves to the Goldsworthys- I mean, they practically own the school. They're adopted, all of them live with their parents- Cece and Bullfrog." She explained, using her other hand for emphasis. "Weird thing is, they are like together. _Together, _together. They date and it's like their parents don't even care- Not a surprise. But, if I was apart of that family- and I had to be beautiful- I mean, look at them."

I_ looked._

I _stared._

I_ blushed._

"Jenna, shut up." Alli spoke up, pausing the blonde's explanation. "You always over-exaggerate because Elijah turned you down.. _hard._" She said, crossing her arms over her chest as the boys laughed to hysterics while I stiffed in laughter, wiggling in my seat. Jenna glared at everyone at the table and the laughter soon stopped when she stood up, growling in anger. Her hands rested on the table and before I knew it, the soda can fell into my lap when she slammed her hands back on the table to show her anger. "Oh my god! Clare, I am so sorry!" She apologize instantly as I stood up, nodding while biting my lower lip before I left the cafeteria in a rush to the bathroom. The huge gush of wind I felt earlier seemed to come back and I halted, looking around when a blur blew past me like the speed of light. It was weird, as if time stood still for a second and the cafeteria door closed shut the second after. I continued to walk to the bathroom, shrugging off my hoodie in case the stain wouldn't come out. And what do you know? It didn't. Tying it around my waist tightly as the bell rung for next period, I took a deep breath, turning on the sink to splash some water on my face.

"Just two more periods and you're home free." I told my reflection before leaving the bathroom and heading for Science with a deep sigh. Walking into class, I saw KC look at me from his seat before his friend tapped him on the shoulder. I stood by the teacher's desk, watching Mr. Betenkamp search for some of the materials for me and from the corner of my eye, I saw _him_ sit at the large desk shared for two, alone. He just stared, blankly at the chalkboard- so still and so quiet as the rest of class chatted and noised the classroom.

"Here we are." Mister Betenkamp announced, handing the papers over to me. Huh, such an awesome curly afro. "Clare, you go and sit next to... Eli. He uh, barely talks and I've noticed you don't either." He said, lowly enough for me to hear. I nodded, using my feet to carry myself over to the desk and looked down at my feet. Dropping my bag to the floor, I moved my butt on to the stool and sat there, staring at the surface of the desk.

_Break the ice, Clare. Break it..slowly._

Though, the gag heard next to me made all the self-confidence wash away quickly and I looked over at him, seeing his hands clamped over his nose. Did I smell or something? I had Gym but, it's Volleyball and the ball usually hit me in the head so, I wasn't doing anything really.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, softly and he looked over at me, his eyes black, glared at me with no hint of hesitation. "I guess not.." I said, mostly to myself as class began. Lucky for everyone, we were watching a movie irrelevant to the subject. The lights soon turned off and I spent forty minutes, sitting next to a guy who glared at me still and I hadn't done an absolute thing. When the class seems to be snoring away, a note was on my desk and I sighed, my nimble fingers unfolding the note with a frown.

_Listen, at lunch.. It got was out of hand. Jenna and the rest of us want to make it up to you, we don't know how but, Alli and Dave are looking into next Saturday. They're still looking into things. _

KC

I looked towards where he was sitting and he looked directly at me for a while, mouthing the words, "I'm sorry." and I nodded, holding the note up in appreciation. Eli seem to scoff and I snapped my head over to him, finally noting his hands were grasping the edge on the desk tightly.

"Do you have anything to say?" I asked, quietly, watching him look over at me with a growl. "Listen, I haven't done anything but be nice to you and I don't appreciate-"

The bell ringing interrupted me as he stood up, darting out of the classroom like he knew the bell schedule itself as the rest of class gathered the things up. Different. He was different from the others. I would figure him out- Either today or tomorrow- Someday, I will figure this out.

...

Of course, getting home from school my dad hadn't quite arrived home so, I decided to take a Pop-Tart from the cabinet and head up to my room. Shutting the door behind me, I stripped out of my clothes, knowing those neighborhood boys were standing outside my window, asking me to flash my boobs. For Christ's sake, they're thirteen- Maybe and I was not risking the humiliation and I shrugged on an old t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, walking towards the window. I opened the hatch and stuck my head out the window, watching the tree boys do some hand gesture to signal my boobs.

"_Take off your shirt! Come on, Clare!_" The red-haired, freckled boy shouted as the rest of them howled in agreement.

"Fuck you, you Ginger." I said, giving the finger to three of them before the blonde one stood in front of his friends.

"How hard? When and where, Clarebear?" His friends laughed and before I had to the chance to say something, one of their parents called from down the street. "We win this time."

"Right, right. I hope you enjoy sucking each other's cocks." I smiled, sweetly, waving goodbye as they gaped at me before looking at each other in the same expression. I closed the window, hearing the exclaims and protests in the process before I took my iPod and jumped on my bed, taking a bite out of the Strawberry Pop-Tart and sighed. I plugged in the earbuds and changed the song as I devoured the first pastry before closing my eyes and falling asleep with a yawn...

I sat up from the nightmare I was having, breathing heavily as the window was open, letting a breeze in as I looked at it in curiosity. It was weird- I was sure that I closed the window after those little snot-nosed boys and I had a conversation. I sat there, wondering how that could have happened unless...

I looked over at the bedroom door, finding it shut and locked as usual.

Who was in my room?

* * *

><p>This was so long but, I hoped you liked it. Hm, I read some of the Twilight slash Degrassi stories on here and I was inspired- Of course, it has bits and pieces from the book and the movie but, I was aiming towards something spectacular. As for my other story, I am working on that- trying to make it better as well. Review please?<p>

XOXO.


End file.
